


Fallen Angel

by Ikol



Series: Thorki & Hiddlesworth Drabbles [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Thor (Movies), hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Hiddlesworth, Kevin could be Thor in a parallel universe, M/M, Thoki & Hiddlesworth drabbles, from tumblr, or just kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: The receptionist found something or someone by the dumpster.





	Fallen Angel

Loki wakes up and finds himself on Midgard, and he is lying next to a dumpster. His neck is so sore, and he tries to get up slowly, feeling dizzy. Then, there is this guy who he doesn’t realize has been standing there for quite a while. He instantly is on guard and snarls, "Show yourself!"

When the guy shows himself, Loki sees the face of his brother, but without the lines of battles and wisdom, as if Thor has been re-winded back by at least a thousand years. More, this man who is wearing Thor’s face is wearing glasses and he is eating hot corn as he watches Loki as if Loki is not an alien who has been dropped from the sky.

“You’re alright?” the man asks.

“How did I get here?” Loki asks, seeing that this man poses no threat.

“You fell from the sky into the dumpster then rolled the whole thing down.” the man says. “You tried to break your neck or something?”

Flashbacks. Loki rubs his neck. It hurts but is intact.

“Well, did that before, didn’t intend to do it again.”

“Good. Killing yourself isn’t good for your health, you know that?”

Loki looks at the man, seeing that familiar blue eyes, but this man, whoever he is, cannot be far from being related to his brother.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Kevin.” the guy replies and extends his hand to Loki. “Kevin Beckman, receptionist.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Kevin is a version of Thor on Midgard, because they have that innocent humor like how Thor said to Eitri 'Only if I die.' And Eitri just, 'Um, that what killing you means.' Hence the Loki/Thor tag.


End file.
